


Cries from the Mind

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Possession, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: As they approach the pyramid, Jean feels the Professor truly afraid for the first time.





	

Jean had heard a thousand things that she didn’t want to in her life.

Most of them were small, on the whole. Secrets, sadnesses that she simply didn’t want to know. Things that had made her hurt, made her afraid. But she was used to it now, knew how to live with it. She was better at pushing it back, at not dwelling on the pain that she couldn’t do anything about.

But she had never thought that she would feel the Professor be so afraid.

His mind was a beacon as they approached the pyramid, his thoughts clear: _He’s going to take my body and powers, he’s going to take them and control everyone forever, Jean, Jean, find me, we’re in the centre of the pyramid, he’s going to take my body and powers ..._

But Jean could feel something beneath the steady litany that he wanted her to hear, something more than the communication. It was only as they began to fight that she realised that the something was pure, uncontrolled terror.

He had never felt scared before around her before. Not in all the time that she’d been with him, not when his house had shaken or her powers had torn loose. He’d sat with her when others had run away, held her hand, told her he was here and he was all right and that she was all right. He was calmness itself, soothing, patient, unflappable.

And now, she was seeing him terrified.

_Please, please, no, no, not this, please, please, I can’t get away, I can’t get free, please, no, no, don’t let this happen to me, he’ll take me, take my soul, no, no, no!_

She’d never wanted to see that.

_We’re coming, Professor_ she sent. _Kurt’s almost there!_

But he didn’t answer her. And now she could feel something else in his mind, something dark and horrifying, something that was pushing the Professor’s fear away because it was pushing _everything_ away and the Professor was screaming _Get out, get out, GET OUT_ and fighting, he was trying to fight so hard but the darkness was slowly pulling him away from her, away from them all and Jean knew that if that darkness took over, they would lose him forever.

_Professor!_

But he didn’t answer her. _Couldn’t_ answer her. He was losing himself in the darkness, becoming something else, not the man they all loved and she was _helpless_ , there was nothing she could do.

She’d never felt so helpless before.

And then suddenly, it was over and she could feel Kurt in her mind _I have him! I have him!_ and the Professor’s mind was silent and Jean wanted to believe that it was all over.

She didn’t know if it was something in her power or just lingering fear that told her that this wasn’t over yet.


End file.
